Anti Bullying Brigade
by Kumo-Usagi
Summary: "Kami anggota Anti Bullying Brigade akan membantumu untuk terlepas dari pembullyan!" Yuzuki Yukari, gadis yang cukup pendiam, Yozora Karu sang gadis yang ceria serta teman masa kecil Yukari, dan Kazeno Yuuma, murid yang dicap sebagai berandalan di sekolahnya membentuk klub anti bullying. Bagaimana kah cara mereka untuk memberantas aksi bullying di sekitar mereka?


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media. Inc dan Yamaha~ Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini~**

**A/n : Ehmm.. Untuk tokoh Yozora Karu disini adalah CUL.. Kenapa saya tidak menggunakan CUL saja? Akan saya jelaskan nanti.. **_**Happy reading**_**~!**

* * *

"Hoi! Yukari! Serius sedikit dong!" Seru gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala yang ia kuncir.

"Kau sendiri saja Karu. Hal seperti ini bukan pekerjaanku." Ujar gadis dengan rambut berwarna ungu muda yang ia ikat dua rendah dengan nada yang datar sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya tanda ia tak mau.

"Kalau kayak gini dia tidak akan bergabung tahu!" Seru gadis dengan rambut merah yang tadi dipanggil Karu oleh gadis berambut ungu di sampingnya itu.

"Ya sudah, begini saja."

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama memulai tahun ajaran baru, tampak dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda tengah berjalan menuju gedung sekolah mereka yang cukup besar itu, sekolah yang cukup terkenal di kota mereka. Mereka berdua berseragam dengan kemeja putih dan _blazer_ berwarna abu-abu. Dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah menghiasi kerah baju mereka. Upacara penerimaan murid baru berlangsung tanpa ada hambatan sedikitpun dan ketika upacara tersebut (yang berlangsung membosankan bagi sebagian besar murid) itu berakhir, mereka berhamburan ke papan pengumuman yang memuat daftar kelas berserta murid-murid yang akan berada di kelas itu selama satu tahun pelajaran.

Tampak beberapa murid yang bersorak riang maupun menghela nafas berat ketika melihat pembagian kelas tersebut. Akhirnya tibalah saatnya bagi murid-murid kelas satu untuk melihat-lihat klub mana yang akan mereka ikuti. Sebenarnya anak-anak kelas satu juga dapat membuat klub mereka sendiri dengan syarat memiliki anggota minimal tiga orang.

* * *

Beberapa bulan setelah penerimaan siswa baru, aktivitas sekolah berlangsung dengan normal. Saat ini sudah waktu istirahat, sementara bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat sudah berbunyi dari lima menit yang lalu. Tampak dua orang siswi yang berbeda warna rambut yang asik menyantap bekal yang mereka bawa.

"_Nee, nee_, Yukari, jadi tidak membuat klub itu?" Tanya gadis yang berambut merah yang ia ikat menjadi _pony tail_.

"Jadi kok.. Kau pasti ikut kan?" Ujar gadis bersurai ungu muda yang tadi dipanggil Yukari oleh temannya itu dengan datar sambil memasukan sepotong daging asap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pasti dong! Kita kan sudah merencanakan ini sejak kelas tiga SMP!" Seru gadis dengan rambut merah yang ia ikat itu dengan semangat, sementara sang lawan bicara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya butuh satu anggota lagi." Ujar gadis yang dipanggil Yukari itu dengan nada yang tetap datar sambil membereskan kotak bekalnya.

"Yup! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita membuat brosur dan membagikannya kepada seluruh murid?" Tanya gadis berambut merah itu dengan semangat.

"Karu.. Aku tidak mau sembarang orang bergabung dengan klub kita." Ujar Yukari dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau begitu kamu temukan orangnya, lalu kita bujuk bersama-sama dia, bagaimana kalau begitu, Yuzuki Yukari?" Saran gadis berambut merah yang tadi dipanggil 'Karu' oleh sahabatnya yang berambut ungu muda itu dengan nada yang ditekankan saat menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Hmm.. Boleh juga." Ucap Yukari sambil menganggukan kepalanya setuju akan saran dari temannya itu.

"Kalau begitu pergi sana, cari orangnya!" Usir Karu sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

Yukari hanya menghela nafas berat dan memukul pucuk kepala sahabatnya dengan cukup kencang sehingga membuat gadis berambut merah itu meringis kesakitan, kemudian gadis itu dengan santainya berjalan ke luar kelas seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Dia mengelilingi koridor sekolah sambil memperhatikan beberapa murid yang lewat. Sampai sesuatu menarik perhatiannya untuk melihat ke arah taman sekolah dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan mendekatkan dirinya ke bingkai jendela koridor yang memang cukup besar dan sengaja dibuka untuk ventilasi udara. Gadis berambut ungu itu memperhatikan taman sekolah dengan seksama sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Di taman sekolah tampak dua orang siswa dengan rambut yang berbeda yang tengah berkelahi. Yang satu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda dan mengenakan topi rajutan yang berwarna abu-abu atau lebih terkenal dengan nama _beanie_ dengan beberapa pin di topinya itu dan juga jaket putih yang menggantikan _blazer _berwarna abu-abu yang seharusnya digunakan para siswa, sementara lawannya adalah siswa yang sepertinya merupakan siswa kelas tiga dengan badan cukup besar dan juga berotot. Pertarungan itu berlangsung dengan cukup menarik. Pemuda dengan berambut merah muda itu menonjok perut siswa kelas tiga itu dengan cukup kencang sehingga siswa itu sedikit membungkuk dan memeganggi perutnya, seakan tak cukup pemuda berambut merah muda itu segera membengkokan lututnya dan menyerang dagu lawannya itu dengan lututnya tadi, yang sekaligus membuat siswa itu jatuh tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan sementara siswa berambut merah muda tadi berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yukari yang sedari tadi melihat pertarungan itu hanya tersenyum kecil, senyum penuh kemenangan dan kemudian kembali ke kelasnya untuk memberitahu Karu. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan cukup kencang sehingga mengakibatkan beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahnya namun gadis itu mengabaikan pandangan dari beberapa pasang mata itu dan langsung berjalan ke arah meja sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Yukari? Tampaknya kau bersemangat." Tanya Karu dengan wajah yang keheranan akan sikap sahabatnya itu, walaupun wajah gadis berambut ungu muda itu tetap datar.

Yukari berjalan ke arah Karu dengan tenang, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku menemukan anggota ketiga." Ujarnya singkat sambil mengulum senyuman kecil di wajahnya itu.

"Siapa?! Kelas berapa?!" Tanya Karu bersemangat tanpa mengecilkan volume suaranya dan hal tersebut membuat semua siswa maupun siswi di kelas tersebut menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah itu.

"Maaf.." Ujar Karu sambil tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya sementara Yukari hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, siapa namanya? Biar aku carikan informasinya." Tanya Karu sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu tentang murid kelas satu yang katanya ketua gangster itu?" Tanya Yukari dengan wajah yang serius juga.

"Yukari, kau serius mau mengajak orang itu? Bukankah dia menakutkan? Apa tidak apa-apa?! Bagaimana kalau dia menghajar kita?!" Tanya Karu beruntun dengan wajah yang khawatir dan juga takut.

"Percaya saja padaku dan kita harus merekrutnya, semoga saja dia belum bergabung dengan klub manapun." Ujar Yukari sambil tersenyum misterius bersamaan dengan selesainya jawaban dari gadis berambut ungu muda itu bel penanda waktu istirahat berakhir berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Dengan segera semua siswa kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Sekolah telah selesai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tampak dua orang siswi yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah kemudian mereka berhenti tepat di depan kelas dengan papan kecil terbuat dari kayu yang berada di atas pintu kelas dan bertulisan '1-3', kedua siswi itu saling bertatapan kemudian menganggukan kepala mereka. Setelah mereka dipenuhi keberanian, gadis yang berambut ungu muda membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan menemukan beberapa siswa yang belum pergi ke ruangan klub mereka ataupun belum pulang. Di sana tampak pemuda dengan rambut merah muda yang tampak tengah mengemasi tas sekolahnya.

"Hei kau!" Panggil Karu dengan cukup lantang dan menyebabkan semua siswa yang berada di sana menengok ke arah mereka berdua tak terkecuali pemuda dengan rambut merah muda yang mengenakan topi rajutan berwarna hitam itu.

"Ya! Kau yang berambut merah muda dan mengenakan topi rajutan hitam! Kazeno Yuuma-_san_!" Seru Karu sambil menunjuk pemuda yang berambut merah muda itu dan dihadiahi tatapan ngeri dan tak percaya dari siswa yang tertinggal di sana. Kemudian pemuda yang bernama 'Kazeno Yuuma' tadi mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah dua gadis itu. Setelah ia berhenti tepat di depan mereka ia mulai membuka suaranya dan berbicara pada dua gadis yang ia tidak kenal dan sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat dengan wajah yang menunjukan raut keheranan.

"Bisa tolong ikut kami?" Pinta Yukari dengan wajah tenang dan mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. Yuuma memberikan anggukan singkat tanda ia mau dan berjalan mengikuti dua gadis itu tentu dengan mimik yang keheranan.

Yukari dan Karu berjalan dengan tenang tetapi tidak dengan Yuuma, berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya seperti _'ada apa dengan dua gadis ini? Apakah mereka ingin menyatakan cinta? E..eh? Apa aku sepopuler itu?'__  
_

_Yuuma, sepertinya kamu kegeeran.__  
_

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka tiba di taman belakang. Yukari dan Karu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik menghadap Yuuma. Pemuda dengan rambut kemerah mudaan sedikit kaget dan juga menerka-nerka apa yang akan mereka katakan.

"Bergabunglah dengan klub kami!" Seru Karu sambil membungkukan badannya, sementara Yukari tetap diam dan memandang Yuuma dengan tenang dan sedikit tidak peduli. Yuuma yang mendengar permintaan itu hanya bisa _speechless_ mendengar permintaan itu.

'Kupikir mereka ingin menyatakan cinta.' Pikirnya. _Yuuma, sekali lagi, kamu kegeeran_.

"Memangnya kalian mau membuat klub apa? Memasak?" Tanyanya dengan malas karena harapannya untuk diberi pernyataan cinta tadi telah pupus.

"Bukan, tapi klub yang memberantas _bullying_." Jawab Yukari dengan malas dan tetap menggunakan nada yang datar.

"Hoo.. Aku menolak, kau tahu kan bahwa aku adalah beranda-"

"Tidak kamu bukan berandalan, mereka hanya salah paham dan salah menilaimu. Sebenarnya kau mempunyai rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Contohnya saat jam istirahat tadi, di taman belakang sekolah. Kau berkelahi dengan siswa kelas tiga." Yukari memotong ucapan Yuuma dan mulai berbicara panjang lebar.

"Eh? Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Yuuma dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Tentu saja, sebenarnya sang siswa kelas tiga itu tengah merokok dan minum minuman keras. Sebenarnya ini hanya hipotesisku karena tadi aku sempat melihat sesuatu yang berkilap dan sedikit asap yang aku simpulkan sebagai asap rokok dan kaleng minuman- entah minuman keras atau bukan. Kau yang melihat siswa kelas tiga itu segera menegurnya dan mengancam akan memberitahu guru. Siswa kelas tiga itu marah dan mulai menyerangmu sayangnya kamu lebih kuat darinya dan tadaa.." Jelas Yukari panjang lebar dan membuat Yuuma melongo karena sang gadis berambut ungu itu tiba-tiba saja berbicara panjang lebar.

"Jadi?" Tanya Karu dengan santainya.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah muda itu terdiam dan berpikir keras.

"Kau juga belum bergabung dengan klub manapun bukan? Ayolaahh~ Kami benar-benar membutuhkan anggota untuk membuat sebuah klub.." Bujuk Karu sambil memohon.

Yuuma terdiam, memikirkan berbagai hal. Ya, jika bergabung dengan klub itu ia bisa menyalurkan rasa keadilan tingginya dan memberantas _bullying_ yang memang kerap ia lihat di lingkungan sekolah ini.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas dan dihadiahi sorakan gembira dari gadis bersurai merah berkuncir satu dan senyuman kecil dari gadis berambut ungu muda yang ia ikat dua rendah.

"Namaku Yuzuki Yukari dan dia Yozora Karu, selamat bergabung di klub kami, Kazeno Yuuma." Ujar Yukari memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjuk gadis berambut merah di sampingnya yang tengah tersenyum.

* * *

**To be Continued~**

* * *

**Author note : **

**Yep.. Fic baru lagi XD  
Kuharap kalian nggak bosan sama fic saya~ Hum.. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa saya pakainya Yozora Karu kan? (Reader : Enggakk!) Oke, alasannya karena kalau namanya 'CUL' kan nggak enak, rasanya gimana gitu.. dan nanti nama 'CUL' bakalan dipakai.. nanti... Entah kapan... untuk sesuatu..*jduak***

**Yosh! Sekian~ Ada yang berminat ngereview?**


End file.
